pregnantchallengefandomcom-20200216-history
Accident KPopp
Accident Kpopp was the start of the pregnancy challenge. He is the first child of the Pre-Baby Farm Era. It is believed Accident's hate of his mother, Kelly KPopp, is stronger than that of any of her other children, despite the fact that one of his traits is friendly. His hate is so strong he even got engaged to The Red Bitch from Episode 1, Vallari Chandra. It is revealed in episode 28 that he refuses to have kids with The Red Bitch and is always out avoiding her. Accident is forever shamed by the titles "the Whore's First Child" or "the One Who Started It All." His siblings seem to hate him, and it is believed he is one of the few KPopp children that live without any of their siblings, along with EarthQuack KPopp. As a child, Accident Kpopp was called "the homosexual alien cowboy." At one point, Kelly thought Anorexia KPopp's father had tried to molest Accident in bed in the Children's Barracks, when he was actually just reading him a bedtime story. Whenever someone in the KPopp family has a party, Accident is never invited. His siblings also refuse to visit him. His mother visited once when he accidently let her inside. However, since that incident, he has refused to let her inside. Kelly has gone to most of her children's graduations, but she didn't go to Accident's. At the time of his graduation, she was banging the butler. Accident has also been branded with the bastard child outfit. In school he was voted most popular and received honours. Multiple times when Kelly has gone on the prowl for new baby daddies, she has clicked on Accident, and yelled, "Oh wait, that's Accident! I can't have babies with him." He was seen at the famous Kelly Kpopp and Narwhal Rumplestilt wedding, conversing with his evil sister Anorexia Kpopp, and it is said since he is the Oldest Child, and since he was about to die at this time, he tried to impregnate Bitch Pudding, but couldn't since she was technically still part of the family, despite being adopted. He shortly left the Wedding Ceremony after being spotted by his mother Kelly Kpopp. Accident Kpopp has always been a cranky, mean sim all of his life, but later in his older days, he finally somewhat was relieved, during Kelly Kpopp's first Juice-Keg Party, he did a Keg-Stand with VaggySunshine Kpopp, and then he did a Keg-Stand with Bitch-Pudding Kpopp. Accident Kpopp was brought back to the Kpopp household in episode 33 and was found to be a day older than his mother. Kpopp was worried Accident might die childless, but he finally tried for a baby with Jazlyn Parrott in the treehouse and got her pregnant. Slideshow Teen accident.png|Accident, at his teen birthday when he was a teenager. Alien Accident.png|Child Accident with an alien mask on Accident Kpopp.png|Accident when he was a child Graduation.png|Accident in his Graduation Outfit after Graduating school. Accident.png|Accident Kpopp accident elder.png|Accident as an elder